


The Water's Fine!

by alivelesbian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivelesbian/pseuds/alivelesbian
Summary: "For a moment, Tali was hit by a wave of just how surreal this situation was to her.  Her people, with the help of the geth, had spent so much time, dedicated so much effort towards getting their immune systems to the point where they could even begin to contemplate entering Rannoch's waters like this.  There were going to be celebrations for weeks at this incredible achievement.  Yet now, as she was standing here uncomfortably in the water that could only be described as lukewarm at best, she humorously wondered whether the effort had been worth it."The war is over. Quarians have returned to Rannoch. Shepard and Tali visit a local lake.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Water's Fine!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Female Shepard/Tali, and I never tire from writing lighthearted post-Reaper War stories, so it was inevitable that I'd end up writing something sweet for them eventually. Enjoy :)

Sunrises on Rannoch were rarely unimpressive. Sunlight seeped through the golden, floral-patterned curtains of the bedroom much like it did every morning, accompanied by the distant chirping of birds living high in the branches of the steadily growing trees sitting proudly in the garden. The subtle change from night to day arose Shepard from her slumber – an early riser, a habit she had yet to shake from during the war – causing her to gradually rise and turn to face her girlfriend. As on most days, Tali laid almost motionless next to her in their shared bed, deep in a peaceful sleep that not even the shriek of a banshee or rumble of a thresher maw could manage to disturb. The gentle rise and fall of her breath was the only indicator of life in the woman, calm and unburdened by the stress that used to keep her awake throughout the long hours of the night.

Shepard grinned at the sight, rolled onto her back, shifted herself into sitting position and closed her eyes once more. She let a soft hum escape her lips as she embraced the relative quiet of her environment. She often found herself in disbelief that this was reality for them now. No war, no death, just the welcomed mundanities of everyday life. Tali had caught her literally pinching herself on more than one occasion, just to test the physical world that this was indeed real. They had giggled about it together, but recognised the significance, too. It helped to know that the life they now found themselves with wasn't a dream; it wouldn't be ripped out from under them, it wouldn't be torn from their grasp by the next tragedy, it was tangible and real and theirs to live out in peace now that the Reapers were destroyed.

With the drowsiness fully ebbed from her body, Shepard untangled herself from their bedsheets and carefully pulled the quilt further over her girlfriend as she stepped out of the bed. Her feet gently touched the floor, the padded carpet allowing her to take delicate steps across the room. Despite the revelation that Tali was actually a deep sleeper on Rannoch – a pleasant contrast from the trouble she had sleeping during her time on the Normandy – Shepard didn't dare risk accidentally waking her lest she break the good spell and revert her girlfriend back to old, difficult habits. Once she reached her destination, Shepard retrieved her omni-tool from where she had placed it the previous night on the cabinet and then hopped back into bed, settling herself until she was snug once again.

As Shepard activated the omni-tool, she felt a stirring next to her as the sleeping quarian rolled her body towards her, burying herself further into her pillow. Shepard couldn't help but smile as she glanced between Tali and her omni-tool. She pulled up a map; the screen promptly displayed the directions she needed for the adventure she had planned for today. It was through the assistance of the geth that quarians now found themselves in the position of being able to test out the waters of Rannoch without their suits. Shepard, knowing that Tali would be keen to do so if not for the media attention it would attract, had decided that it would be nice to take a private trip so that Tali could be the first quarian in the lake before its grand opening.

Of course, Tali technically wouldn't be the _very_ first quarian in the lake. Through her research, Shepard had made sure that the safety of the lake had been tested by qualified quarian professionals before even considering potentially risking her girlfriend's health. With the promised guarantee of safety in mind, she felt confident that Tali and herself could enjoy a fun day out without worry.

Shepard was drawn from her thoughts by more stirring from her girlfriend. This time, Tali mumbled something in Shepard's direction, voice thick with sleepiness as she slowly awoke from her night of rest.

“Morning, sweetheart.”

As expected, Tali just mumbled again. This was the usual way their conversations started in the morning. Unusually, however, Tali pulled herself into sitting position and turned to face Shepard moments later.

Tali attempted to speak again, more clarity in her words, “Good morning, Shepard.”

Leaning over, Shepard gave Tali a gentle kiss on the cheek. As she withdrew, she took in her girlfriend's sleepy state. “You're up earlier than I thought. Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you. I felt movement when you left the bed.” Tali explained, noticing Shepard's omni-tool. “Looking up something interesting?”

Until now, Shepard had been so sure of her plan to casually mention the surprise trip to her girlfriend on the morning of the trip itself. However, upon being asked directly about her sneaky omni-tool activity, Shepard realised that she hadn't actually planned on what exactly she would say to break the news. She knew that once Tali warmed up to the idea, there'd be no limit to her excitement about the trip, but she also anticipated that she would have concerns before the excitement kicked in.

“How would you feel if I told you that I'd planned for us to be the first people to take a dip in Rannoch's waters since you regained your homeworld?”

It took a moment for Shepard's words to sink into Tali's groggy, not fully awakened mind. Without her mask to block the expression on her face, Tali's confusion was clearly apparent. "But haven't plenty of people done that already?"

"They have, but not without their suits yet." Shepard grinned.

Tali became more awake as she processed what Shepard was suggesting. "And you think that it's a good idea for us to be the first? Will that be safe? Have there been any safety checks of the water yet or were you hoping that'd be a job for us?"

Shepard couldn't help but chuckle as Tali hurled the questions in her direction. “Yes, yes and yes.”

“Yes there have been safety checks or yes you were hoping we'd be the ones to do it?”

“Yes there have been safety checks. I can be reckless but I'm not _that_ reckless.” The amusement in Shepard's tone then shifted to something more serious, “It wouldn't be my health we'd have to worry about anyway. I've made sure that qualified quarian professionals have tested it, so while we won't technically be the very first in the lake, we'll be the first civilians and we'll know for sure that going in the water won't endanger you.”

Tali seemed to consider this for a moment. “Alright. And you're confident that they're right about it being safe?”

“I'm confident enough to trust their judgement. They know more about this stuff than I do obviously, considering I'm a human. Anyway, I'm not sure how much the average quarian knows about lake safety but the guys who tested it are professionals.”

“Alright, I trust your trust in their judgement, Shepard.” Tali smiled. “Honestly, I don't know a lot about it myself, either. I knew there were talks about us eventually going in the water without our suits but I didn't realise it was happening so soon.”

“I didn't know about it until I read article on the extranet.” Shepard shrugged. “I took it upon myself to do my own research, since I couldn't be sure what was a rumour and what was reality.”

“You said we're going to be the first people in aside from the ones who tested it. How did you manage that?”

Shepard could tell from Tali's expression exactly what her girlfriend was thinking and took the cue to put her mind at ease. “Don't worry about the media. I didn't get us first spot by promising to have it filmed or anything. The lake opens for the public tomorrow where there's going to be a big event and press attention and I imagine that if we go once it's open, we'll get no end of that attention, which is why I figured we could have our own private little trip today while the media isn't around.”

“'Private little trip'?” Tali's tone became playful, “Are you suggesting we sneak in?”

“That's _exactly_ what I'm suggesting.” Shepard smirked in return.

Tali gasped in mock-surprise and Shepard couldn't help but laugh at the reaction.

“What will the Admirals think if we get caught?!” Tali exclaimed, but there was no actual worry in her voice.

“Pssh, like they'd care. I'm sure they've got more important things to be worrying about.”

Tali knew Shepard was right. While she had decided to temporarily step down from her role as an Admiral after the initial hectic period that followed the end of the war to focus on Shepard's personal recovery as well as her own, the other Admirals continued to govern the day-to-day on Rannoch as the population settled into new life on their homeworld. Tali had remained in contact with them and knew that although things had calmed down significantly since the chaos following the defeat of the Reapers, they were still putting out fires left and right, busying themselves with whatever duty called for to make sure the quarian people continued to thrive in the era they now found themselves in. They just didn't have the time to focus on anything that wasn't absolutely essential to concern themselves with and Tali didn't envy them.

“True. If we get caught that will probably work out in our favour.” Tali politely dismissed her girlfriend's eye roll at the notion before continuing, “I think it's worth the risk. The media will have a field day with the scandal it will cause if anyone sees us but at least this way we actually have a chance to enjoy some time together in peace.”

“That's the plan.” Shepard agreed, handing her omni-tool to Tali. “Here are the directions to the lake. It isn't that far away really, probably won't take us more than half hour or so to get there. But first: breakfast!”

With that, Shepard bounded out of bed and was out the bedroom door before Tali could say anything. Instead, Tali just chuckled to herself at her girlfriend's enthusiasm as she eyed over the directions on the screen in front of her.

She could feel her own excitement build over the prospect of being the first quarian, aside from the ones who tested the lake's safety, to step foot in Rannoch's water without her suit. She glanced over to the closet where her choice of clothing for the day was hanging from the handle and fondly recalled the time that Shepard insisted she buy an outfit for every occasion now that her people could safely wear more than just their suits while out and about; it had felt surreal at the time, to think that she would need her own clothing in the future, but she now felt relieved that Shepard had been so adamant about thinking ahead although it had still felt like no more than a _what if_ , a _maybe one day_.

She also felt particularly grateful that in anticipation for the new market quarians would bring to the industry, clothing companies had started creating a variety of outfits for quarians not long after the end of the war. Both quarian businesses on Rannoch and businesses from elsewhere in the galaxy were keen to make a profit and that meant starting early on developing every plausible kind of outfit the quarian people might need once they were able to live without their suits. In this case Tali was happy that, although she hadn't quite believed she'd ever find use for it, she was the proud owner of her own swimming costume with a pattern not unlike the one she had embroidered on her suit throughout the years.

When Shepard returned, she was carrying a tray in each hand, both with breakfast balanced precariously on top. She climbed back into bed, sliding the tray with the dextro-based equivalent of toast over to Tali before tucking into the toast on her own plate. The pair settled into their usual morning routine before getting ready for the day's exciting adventure ahead.

Hours later, the two ladies found themselves standing by the edge of the lake, peering into the depths below. More specifically, Shepard was all but leaning over the top of the lake while Tali hung back a bit, understandably cautious given that she had never been in the water before and couldn't actually swim. The water rippled ever so slightly in the breeze but was otherwise still, undisturbed. It was far from how Shepard imagined it would be once tomorrow's grand opening descended upon it.

“The water isn't gonna bite you, you know.” Shepard teased when she glanced back and saw Tali standing a short distance behind her.

“But it could drown me or give me an infection that could kill me.” Tali countered, equal parts amusement and concern in her tone.

Realistically, Tali knew the risk of an infection was very low, the risk of drowning even lower; she wouldn't venture into the water far enough to be swept off her feet, and if she did find herself struggling, she knew without a doubt that Shepard would be by her side in an heartbeat. The retired Commander would never let anything happen to her and she knew that she couldn't be in safer hands.

Unfortunately, however, Shepard didn't appear to be above joking about it.

“In that case, your sacrifice will be remembered as a pivotal moment in quarian history, a lesson for the ages about the danger of water.” The human woman smirked, “Maybe it's what you'll be known for years in the future, rather than how you actually got your homeworld back in the first place.”

Tali couldn't help by groan at the thought. “Keelah, that would actually be the case if the tabloids got to have their way.”

“Well, it's a good thing that's never going to happen then.” Shepard's tone shifted towards something more reassuring as her expression eased into a smile. “Now, first things first...”

Shepard stepped into the lake, the water reaching up to her ankles. Testing the temperature of the water she wiggled her right foot, allowing the water to ripple through her toes before treading further into the lake. It was cool, refreshing. Once the water was up to her knees, she turned back to Tali, ready to encourage her in and found that she was already preparing herself to dip her foot in the shallow edge of the water.

“You ready to make history, honey?” Shepard called over to her before adding, “Good history! Not the kind where you die.”

“Does it count as history if we're the only ones to know about it?” Tali called back.

“Of course! Just because we're the only ones who know we did something, doesn't mean it didn't really happen. If it happened, it counts.”

Tali made a show of contemplating Shepard's words. “During the war I would have agreed with you. We shared moments and did things that contributed to our victory that only those of us who were on the Normandy at the time knew about, but now... paddling in this water just seems insignificant in comparison.”

“It was the work of people doing 'insignificant' things all across the galaxy that helped us win the war.” Shepard countered as she crossed her arms, instinctively slipping into her 'motivational commander' voice. “The taxi driver who evacuated a street when Reaper troops started pouring into the village, the chef who cooked for soldiers on the front lines, a student suddenly having an epiphany about how to fix a problem they were having with some tech during the Crucible project... They might not have been big actions in and of themselves, and other people may not have known what they did, but it still had an impact on the outcome of the war.”

“True, but those things helped save lives. I don't think being the first quarian to stand in a lake is going to have quite the same effect on the galaxy. At least, not unless I suddenly become an expert swimmer, the Reapers come back from destruction and the only way to defeat them again is to beat them in a swimming contest.” Tali deadpanned.

Shepard snorted at the mental image, though she couldn't help but feel confused about why Tali apparently now wanted to discuss the war with her during their day out together. They had spoken about the war many times since their victory; in fact, Shepard was sure they'd had this same conversation before, with Tali taking a more optimistic viewpoint than she seemed to have right now. Shepard racked her brain for an explanation, and then it hit her.

“You're stalling! You're just trying to get me talking so you won't have to come into the water yet!” Shepard yelled across to her girlfriend who, judging by the expression on her face, had just been caught out.

“What? I'm not-- Alright, fine!” Tali admitted with a sigh, “I'm sorry, Shepard. I'm just nervous, which I know is silly, but...”

Tali let her words trail off as Shepard approached the shallow edge of the water. She offered her hand to Tali, who took it in her own but made no attempt to move from her spot.

“It's not silly.” Shepard started, her voice gentle, “This is a big moment for you and another step forward for your people. I fully believe you're going to be fine if you decide to get in the water with me now but if you'd rather not face this yet, we don't have to. We don't have to do this at all if you don't want to.”

“No, I want to do this.” Tali took a moment to consider her next words, “When you told me earlier that you had planned this trip, once you reassured me that it would be safe and that it'd be just us, the prospect of being among the first quarians to set foot in the water without our suits since we got our world back made me excited. I still do feel excited, but now that I'm here and moments away from actually doing it, I can't help but also feel a little intimidated.”

“How so?”

“I'm not afraid of the water giving me an infection. It's just that it's been so long since we were able to do this. To any other species this would be something so trivial, but to us... I never used to even believe we would get our homeworld back in my lifetime, let alone be readjusted to our natural environment enough to be able to do something like this. I can't quite believe that I'm actually doing this, that this isn't some kind of dream I'm going to wake up from.” Tali explained as best as she could manage. It wasn't an easy feeling to describe.

“We've got all day,” Shepard reassured, “you can take however long you need. The water's cool but not uncomfortable, I can stay here until you're ready.”

Tali smiled appreciatively at her girlfriend. “I think I'm ready now. Can you stay by my side as I do this, though?”

“Of course.” Shepard smiled in return.

Shepard stood aside, giving Tali space to step into the lake. Tali took a deep breath to compose herself as she tentatively started wading into the water. Gasping, Tali tensed up as the water ripples around her feet.

“What's wrong? Are you alright?” Shepard asked, concerned by Tali's reaction.

“This water is _freezing_! I thought you said it was fine!” Tali exclaimed in shock.

“It _is_ fine!” Shepard responded slightly indignantly, albeit relieved that Tali wasn't having a serious medical reaction to the water. “Sure it's a little cool, but that's what makes it refreshing.”

Tali shook her head in disbelief, though she managed to compel herself a few steps further into the lake even as she complained. “Is water always like this? How can humans tolerate being so cold and wet at the same time?”

“Well, the longer you spend in water, the warmer it becomes as your body adjusts to the temperature.” Shepard explained as she walked by her girlfriend's side. “That's the case for most of us organics, I think. Not just humans.”

“But you barely even flinched as you went in.” Tali pointed out.

“I've been in water far colder than this. Raging oceans, impossible currents... you name it, I've probably done it.” Shepard shrugged.

Tali eyed Shepard incredulously. “You say that so casually.”

“It was part of my N7 training.” Shepard replied. When she saw that Tali had jokingly started shivering dramatically, she smirked and added, “It's not _that_ bad, is it?”

“I think this must be what it's like to be frozen inside an ice cube.”

For a moment, Tali was hit by a wave of just how surreal this situation was to her. Her people, with the help of the geth, had spent so much time, dedicated so much effort towards getting their immune systems to the point where they could even begin to contemplate entering Rannoch's waters like this. There were going to be celebrations for weeks at this incredible achievement. Yet now, as she was standing here uncomfortably in the water that could only be described as lukewarm at best, she humorously wondered whether the effort had been worth it.

The water had started reaching towards the ladies' knees; resisting the urge to turn and head back to the comfort of dry land, Tali tried to adjust to the temperature, though without much success. After a few minutes, Shepard glanced over to Tali and found that she had now started to gently wave her hands back and forth through the water, intensely watching the ripples caused by the movement.

“Alright,” Tali admitted, “the water isn't as bad now that I'm more familiar with it. It definitely isn't warm though.”

“Give it time. Especially when I teach you how to swim, I'm sure your body will relish the cooler temperature.” Shepard replied, taking joy in Tali's indignant reaction.

“Wait a minute. You want me to _swim_? You never mentioned anything about that!”

Shepard smirked, “I thought it was a given; water exists to be swam in, after all.”

“Clearly, and for no other reason. That's the _only_ reason we have water. Not to drink or clean up with, and definitely not to simply admire while standing on both two feet.” Tali huffed.

“Hey, ask any hanar and they'll agree with me.” Shepard teased, “Anyway, if nothing else, learning to swim will help you beat the Reapers in that contest you mentioned if they ever come back.”

Tali placed her face in her hands. “I was joking! If the Reapers ever return, I'll nominate you to take my place instead.”

Something about those words made Shepard tense up a little involuntarily, hitting an insecure point she was still trying to work through. She knew it wasn't rational, yet...

“Right, because I didn't do enough the last time they were here.” Shepard said as casually as she could manage. Unfortunately, her knee-jerk reaction meant that her tone came across more strained than she had been aiming for.

Tali was confused for a split second until the pieces fell into place. This was a sore spot for Shepard, and she had just unintentionally poked it. “Ah, I'm sorry Shepard. I didn't mean for that to hit so close to home.”

Shepard knew that this was true. She and Tali had discussed this many times, with Tali being of the opinion that while the war couldn't have been won without the combined efforts of people across the galaxy, Shepard had been the spearhead at the peak of their fight; the woman who had united each species together, given hope to the many and carried their efforts forth to the Catalyst, where she had been the one to physically end the war by her own hands. Despite her own insecurities that she _still_ hadn't managed to do enough to save people, Shepard knew that Tali wouldn't intentionally imply this to be the case as she knew her girlfriend genuinely did not agree with this belief.

Shepard eased her tense muscles, offering a meek smile. “I know, honey. It's still a rough topic for me but I know that's not what you meant.”

Tali returned the smile, still looking apologetic. Just as she was about to respond, Shepard lowered herself further into the water and swam a little into the distance, the spray of water narrowly missing Tali's skin. It seemed that Shepard wanted to move on from this conversation.

A relaxed grin returned to Shepard's face as she turned back to Tali and said, “In all seriousness, I didn't bring you here to force you to swim, but I'd like to at least show you some techniques for future reference even if we don't practice together today.”

Tali nodded and agreed, a playful hint in her voice, “Alright, I'll just stand here and enjoy the show.”

Shepard set to work explaining a variety of basic moves and techniques for navigating through the water. From the standard front crawl, to the backstroke, to the butterfly; Shepard demonstrated each one using terminology that, admittedly, flew over Tali's head a bit, but she understood well enough from watching Shepard perform the moves.

At last, Tali decided she wanted to attempt a front crawl. It appeared to be the easiest out of the lot. Shepard walked (or, more appropriately, swam) her through it slowly, allowing her to find her own pace and adjust to no longer having her feet touching the ground.

Once Tali had gotten a reasonable grip of the technique, Shepard gave her girlfriend room to swim inwards towards the shore. Tali gave it a few solid attempts but couldn't hold enough stamina to progress beyond several strokes forward. Still, there was a definite look of pride in her expression as she turned back to Shepard.

“I can't believe it, I'm actually swimming.” Tali declared joyfully.

Shepard clapped. “Well done! I'm proud of you.”

Tali beamed, “That wasn't as scary as I thought it was going to be.”

“I knew you had it in you,” Shepard praised warmly, “and I know you'll be able to go even further with more practice.”

“One step at time, Shepard. For now I want to relish in this victory.” Tali opined, though not unkindly. Truthfully, she was looking forward to practising more – she had gotten a taste for swimming and wanted to try again – but the physical process was unfamiliar to her body and as a result she was starting to feel worn out. Not to mention, fully submerging her body under the water had only served to remind her of how cold she still found it to be, despite it not bothering her as much now.

Shepard quirked an eyebrow. “You sure you want to stop now? Who knows when we'll next get to be here in peace and quiet.”

Tali sighed. It was true, being notable people really put a dent in their ability to spend time alone in public together. It was why they were here right now rather than attending the grand opening tomorrow. Tali considered for a moment and an idea struck her. It was a little far-fetched, but worth at least a discussion.

“I have an idea.”

Curious, Shepard replied, “Lay it on me.”

“Well, it would be great to spend time together like this in the water again. Just the two of us. But like you said, it isn't likely that we will get the opportunity in the near future.” Tali began, “So my suggestion is that we bring the water home to us.”

Shepard's brow creased as she considered what Tali was hinting at. “Are you saying...?”

“That we buy ourselves a pool and install it in our back garden? Of course.”

Shepard let out a light-hearted laugh. It wasn't lost to her how Tali had entered the lake just a short while ago feeling ambivalent towards the water; now, _she_ was the one to bring forth the idea of having a pool of their own. Though Shepard hadn't actually considered the idea herself before now, it made perfect sense. They could swim together whenever they felt like it, without worry of being disturbed by onlookers. Shepard could continue to give Tali lessons should she choose to pursue them, and it would be a great form of exercise to keep herself occupied now that she was a retired woman. She immediately took a liking to the suggestion.

“Why are you laughing?” Tali asked, frowning slightly at Shepard's reaction. “It isn't _that_ ridiculous of an idea. You enjoy swimming and I would like to continue adjusting to being in water. Not only that, just think of how good it will be for helping the pool industry get started up if we promote that we're doing it.”

“Ah, I'm not laughing because I don't like your idea! It's the opposite, actually. I love it,” Shepard was quick to explain as she realised the misunderstanding, “I was just thinking about how far you've come in such a short amount of time, from not enjoying the water to wanting to have it in our own garden. I would really like to do that. In fact, I think we should absolutely go for it.”

The frown left Tali's face, replaced by a smile as she gently waved her arms to and fro through the water around her waist. “Fantastic! I know I'm not one for press attention, but I think that we can play off the success of tomorrow's grand opening to 'let slip' our plan for a pool. I doubt that this is something many of us have considered in depth for obvious reasons, so if we can put the idea out there, then I believe there's a good chance many people will start to realise that owning a pool is no longer just a distant dream.”

“Although,” Tali continued as she thought aloud, voice becoming business-like, “it will be very expensive, which will be a barrier to how many people will be able to afford it. We could donate some of the charity funding we have set aside to aid the industry. If we can bring down the price then pools will become more accessible and more people will be able to buy them. Of course, first we will need to find a company that is planning on manufacturing pools to begin with.”

Shepard couldn't help but be reminded of the time Tali spent on the Admiralty Board; of how professional, capable and meticulous her girlfriend had become while performing her duties to her people.

“I may already have a solution to that, Admiral.” Shepard grinned.

“Keelah, don't call me that. I'm not an Admiral anymore.” Tali rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “What is it?”

“No, but I'm sure you will be again one day. I mean, that's the plan, right?” Shepard replied, “While I was doing the research for this trip, I came across a few companies planning on venturing into the pool industry. They were mentioned in an article about the grand opening tomorrow, so I guess they're expecting a rise in interest. I imagine the competition between businesses will help lower prices too.”

“That will definitely work in our favour.” Tali agreed, beaming in satisfaction. This was, truly, working out for the best. The wind picked up, causing Tali to shiver as the cold air contacted her wet skin. It was a weird sensation, unfamiliar but not as unpleasant as she might've found it earlier. “We'll have to talk about this more once we get home, but for now, it's time for us to get out of this lake.”

Tali started walking back towards the shore. Shepard followed, swimming a relaxed pace behind her, continuing to savour the cooling water against her skin. To think, she once believed she would never live to see this day with her girlfriend. To think there was once a time the Reapers could've prevented this moment from ever happening, could've stopped moments like this from happening all across the galaxy!

Tali smiled to herself. This had by no means been how she had anticipated spending her day. From taking a monumental step forward for her people, to struggling to appreciate the water for what it was, to swimming, to not only suggesting buying a pool but also taking the opportunity to benefit her fellow quarians, albeit in a small way. All because Shepard had been daring enough to arrange this trip and she had been willing to go along with it despite having some reservations through her excitement.

Thinking back to when she had first entered the water, Tali once again considered all the hard work that had been put into making this newfound luxury she had experienced today possible. With a satisfied smile, she concluded that the effort had, indeed, been worth it.


End file.
